Two cats, one destiny- Mittens x Christopher
kittens After years of trying to get Mittens approval, Mittens finally lets him in. The two grow to love each other and become mates. After a heated discussion, they decide to have Kittens. then Sparky, Rose, Midas, Lilly, Ginger, and Tron are born. The oldest is Sparky, then Rose, then Midas, then Ginger and a few seconds after that Lilly, then little Tron. info Sparky: Sparky is energetic and curious. He can't resist checking out everything new and often gets stuck in places he can't get down from. Sparky is always getting scolded for doing things he shouldn't. But he always does them any ways Rose: Rose is the perfect kitten. She's always being obedient and a little stuck up at times. She gets on her brothers and sisters nerves alot, because she is horrible at keeping a secret. She always ends up blabbing to her parents. Midas: Midas is always Sparky's partner in crime. He is always joining with his brother on secret 'Missions' and is a part of the S.D.S.S. He is very fascinated by his uncle Bolt's tales of when he was a show dog. He loves the fact that his favorite uncle was a star. Ginger: Ginger is the sweet kitten. She's always playing and loving life as it is. She is so innocent too. She doesn't believe that any animal (no matter what) is truly bad. She is always sticking close to her parents sides, never wandering off. Tron: Tron is a sensitive kitten. It always matters to him what others think of him. He gets frightened easily and gets picked on constantly by Rose. That is the only times Rose gets scolded. Tron loves to go off with his brothers, but doesn't stray ''too'' far and always comes home if his brothers start to get too extreme. Lilly: Lilly is Gingers 'twin' and the two have very similar personalities. both are sweet, both love to play, but one thing is diferent. Lilly is daring. She likes to hear her fathers tales of times on the street (As now Chris has a home. He lives on the other side of Bolt's house, away from Millie) She wants to be like that, a wild cat, but her father assures her she would rather prefer being in a home than one of the miserable life he had on the streets. appearances Sparky: Sparky looks exactly like his father is every way. Except his tail is much shorter than his fathers, even when grown up. Rose: Rose is jet black. The only other color on his is her white tip at the end of her tail. Her eyes are yellow. Midas: Midas is calico colored. His eyes are dark blue, Ginger: Ginger is all gingery-orange. He has a white muzzle, paws, and tip of tail. His eyes are blue, Tron: Tron looks exactly like his mother. Same black fur, same white muzzle, same white paws, the only difference being his eyes. They are orange. Lilly: Lilly is snowy white. Her eyes are like little glistening emeralds. crushes Sparky: Midas: Rose: [[Young love excells- Millie x Rhino pups|Dusty]] Ginger: [[Sweet and Sour- Lemon x Honey pups|Gumball]] Lilly: [[Sweet and Sour- Lemon x Honey pups|Pop]] Tron: [[The gem of my eye- PearlxPeridot pups|Amethyst]] Trivia * Sparky is afraid of really big dogs * Rose is scared of the dark, though she won't admit it. * Midas is scared of really big dogs and cockroaches * Ginger is scared of water. Deathly scared of water. * Tron is afraid of not being good enough. * Lilly is scared of nothing. Or so she says. Really shes scared of spiders, Hawks, and Lions * All the kittens have no crushes yet * Tron was named after the movie Tron. * Sparky lives for danger * Even though shes a kitten, Ginger has mastered the dog face * All the kittens except for Sparky and Rose get adopted by people on the street. Ginger and Lilly come to live with Millie and Milenia, Midas is adopted by a tweenage girl, and Tron is adopted by a gothic boy that showers him with love when others are not around. * Midas grows up to be the star of a show called 'Kitten with a blog'. He still lives with his owner Raina though. In fact, she is his best friend on the stage AND at home. Unlike Bolts show. * Tron becomes a Show cat. * Lilly and Ginger enjoy life with Millie, every day is a adventure if its own. * Sparky stays a true trouble maker to his cat days * Rose becomes more mature and less stuck up. * Lilly joins in the show 'Dusty the Wonder dog' with her friend [[Young love excells- Millie x Rhino pups|Dusty]] being the star. * Rose has a crush on Dusty, when she finds out he has a crush on her... they become mates. * Ginger and Rose join on 'Dusty the Wonder dog' on a couple episodes. * Sparky was lost for a little while Stories they appear in [[Dusty the wonder dog series]] [[Sparky- oh I just can't wait to be free]] [[Run run as fast as you can]] Gallery